Lesson Out The Window
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Six finds Rex's journal and decides after reading it he's going to teach Rex's a lesson but where his lovers concerned Six isn't always thinking clearly and loses his focus.


**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything but the Plot.

Hope you enjoy have re-posted it after correcting mistakes.

To GenRexfan4ever, yes Six + Rex does = Sex. I love this pairing and I'm so happy you like my fic.

Thank you for making it a favourite of yours.

* * *

><p><span>Lesson out the window.<span>

A slender eyebrow raised in question at the scrawled writing on the paper, yes he admittedly shouldn't be reading it but since Rex had left his journal in _his_ desk then Six had no choice but to read it. He got it for Rex in the event he 'reset' and thankfully so far he hadn't but since his younger lover had started moving his stuff slowly in piece by piece Six couldn't help but snoop when his lover was out. And he hit the jack pot this time, Rex had spilt the journal in two half by the looks of it the front of the book contained Holiday, Bobo and Noah among other stuff while the back half consisted of him and Rex, their relationship, hopes and other stuff:

…_I hesitate to ask Six what his fantasies are because if I know my lover then its 'perverted' stuff and I know I don't have that kind of confidence with him yet…._

Six frowned wondering why he would need confidence in the bedroom, exploring and finding out what interested you and turned you on or off was part of the fun but to do that with your lover only made it more exciting. His eyes scanned down the pages until a snippet caught his attention:

…_.I know the age gap doesn't matter to him or me for that matter but at times I'm reminded he's older and done a lot of things like this before. So how could I make it seem exciting or fun without Six losing interest when I'm new to this…._

Rex thought he needed to keep this interest between them or he would what? Leave or find a more experienced lover. Six wondered why his lover though this and found his answer as his eyes again scanned the writing:

…_Noah…_

A smile tugged at his lips, he found it amusing that Rex turned to his best friend; a straight virgin for his idea's. No wonder his lover had these thoughts with all the crap Noah was filling his head with, really he didn't see why Rex couldn't just come to him, his lover and talk to him about this. Six turned his wrist to see what the time was before smirking, if his lover wouldn't come to him then he would have to teach him a lesson.

Rex exhaled as he sank down into the bed smiling as he buried his head in Six's pillow, loving the smell of the older man wondering where his lover was. He turned his head his head glancing around the room but didn't see anything out of the ordinary and shrugged as he tucked his hands under Six's pillow planning to nap until his lover got back.

Six flicked the lamp on as he gazed down at the sleeping man wondering if he should start his lesson now or let him rest, he decided to see how Rex reacted to his advances to determine the answer. He changed into his black cotton bottoms before climbing over his partner who lay on his stomach and dropped kisses to the sleeping man's back while nudging him with his chin "Baby you awake?" he smiled when the younger man grumbled.

Rex shivered as a warm hard body pressed against his back making him realizes he fell asleep without the covers over him. He rubbed his face in the pillow "Where have you been." His voice was soft but he knew Six heard him as the older man slid his hands under his chest and rested fully against him. Six dropped a kiss against Rex's cheek "Out to get some things." He nipped his lovers shoulder when the younger man closed his eyes again "Don't ignore me." But by the looks of it he was going to have to start his lesson another time.

Rex pushed his hips back when he felt a hard length poke his ass "I'm tired" he lifted his head and looked at Six "I just want to sleep and cuddle." He smiled when Six bit him before rolling him over. Six brushed their lips "Fine but you have to agree to something first" he smiled as Rex raised an eyebrow "I can't tell you what it is but just agree." Of course his answer only made his younger lover curious but not enough to bite. Rex wrapped his arms around Six's neck "I trust you." He brushed their lips, frowning as a smile tugged at his lips when Six smiled into their kiss but he didn't comment only hummed in pleasure when his lover rolled so he was on top before the covers where pulled up.

Six pressed a kiss into Rex's hair still smiling as he planned on how he would teach his lover a lesson.

Rex stepped into their room to find a sliver hoop sticking out the middle of the floor with various items around the room; he frowned wondering what exactly he agreed too as he shed his jacket and climbed onto the bed. Picking up the note next to the blindfold as butterflies took flight in his stomach, he read it:

_Get comfortable and put the blindfold on._

He tried not to smile at the instructions and moved to follow them, he changed into his flannel bottoms and one of Six's t-shirt before climbing back on the bed and placing the blindfold securely over his eyes before tying it at the back of his head wonder how Six would know he'd done it. Six placed the control panel on the desk before he came to stand before the bed watching Rex's lips twitch, he never said anything as he picked up a strawberry dipped in melted chocolate and brought it to his lover's lips.

Rex jumped slightly when something pressed against his lips, his tongue snake out to lick at his lips but parted his lips further when the item of food was pushed into his mouth gently. He bit down then let out a small nose of pleasure as taste burst over his tongue, it was chocolate and Rex could only guess strawberry by the tart taste. Six pulled the sweet treat back as his lover chewed slowly coming to rest on his knees but Six stepped back at wondering hands and dipped the strawberry again before pressing it to his lover's lips.

He smiled as he bit into the sweet treat wondering what Six was doing however he had a feeling if he asked question they would go unanswered as well as his wondering hands that had yet to grab hold of Six. Rex relaxed sitting back with his feet either side of his ass and waited for the next surprise his lover would give him but minutes passed and nothing happened, Rex curled his fingers in the sheet's swallowing as anticipation spread through him.

Six chewed his treat smiling when his lover relaxed and dipped two fingertips in the chocolate then slowly traced them over Rex's lips before sliding them. Rex sucked on the fingers groaning lightly without really having reason to, he felt hot with need but Six had barely touched him yet Rex was hard and flushed. To him it was heightened even though they had never done this kind of this before it was new and exciting, Rex flicked his tongue over his lips when the fingers disappeared before biting down on his plump bottom lip wanting more.

He trailed his wet fingertips down Rex's neck, touch feather light loving it when Rex swallowed and tilting his chin further up. Six ghosted his fingers back up to curl his fingers under the younger man's chin and use his thumb to pull the bottom lip free of teeth as he rested one knee on the bed making Rex's breath hitch. He leaned forward slightly wanting any kind of contact beside the hand on his face and Rex felt his breath catch when warm breaths fan against his cheek, he turned his face seeking lips but bit the corner of his lip when the sensation stopped.

Six smirked as he moved closer again, he had to focus or he would lose his head where Rex was concerned. He wanted so badly to kiss his lover but if he didn't ask he wouldn't get, this game would last for however long it took Rex to figure it out. Rex carefully soothed his fingertips up Six's thigh not sure if the man wouldn't pull away, he turned his head feeling Six's breath fan his parted lips and swallowed before licking his lips "Kiss me." The words where whispered as a small plea, Rex wasn't sure if he should have said anything.

He cupped Rex's cheek as he brushed their lips together swallowing Rex's groan slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth. He tipped his head to the side and slightly back when Six's other hand cupped his face as his lover explored his mouth as if it was their first kiss, Rex slid his hand further up the strong thigh feeling muscles bunch but couldn't get past the way his lover kissed. Six sucked on Rex's tongue before pulling back taking in his lover's appearance and knew without having to remove the blindfold that his eyes would be half-mast and darkened by desires. He pressed his lip to the corner of Rex's mouth who was panting slightly and dropped another kiss along the younger man's jaw as his hand grabbed the hem of the t-shirt.

Rex lifted his arms as Six rid him of the t-shirt careful not to dislodge the blindfold before pushing him to lie back, he did but not before he slid his hands over Six's broad shoulders pulling his lover over him. He gasped when hands slid down his sides as hot lips sucked at his neck, Rex tipped his head back as his wrists where pressed against the bed and arched his back as a tongue dipped in his clavicle. Six stretched Rex's arms above his head to curl his finger over the edge of the mattress when his lover did, his hands trailed down over Rex's sides as he rubbed the tip of his tongue against the younger man's hard nub.

He spread his legs wider, arching his back even more as hands slid under his ass beginning to squeeze as lips sucked his nipple before teeth bit down lightly. Rex rolled his hips as a soft cry left his lips feeling hot but not in the sense that he normally did, this was different he felt wanted, desired which made him feel even hotter at the thought. Six sucked on Rex's hipbone as he slid his flattened palms up the younger man's arched back, he gripped the band of Rex's bottom between his teeth making sure Rex felt it before pulling them down. Rex flattened one hand against the wall and groaned at Six's teeth raking his skin before he lifted his hips to help his lover in his task, he felt his breathing quicken as cold air was blow over his hard length.

Six trailed the tip of his tongue up the base of Rex's cock to circle the head as he snaked his right hand under the pillow pulling out a toy while he sucked the weeping head into his mouth. Rex turned his head as Six's lips slid further down his length; he rolled his hips as cold coated fingertips pushed against his entrance. Six left the toy close to him as he cupped Rex's ball rolling them lightly as he slid more of the hard cock into his mouth, deciding to let his lover cum before putting cock ring on. He knew Rex was close when the younger man's thighs kept tensing if the noises weren't anything to go by; Six pushed his fingers deeper slowly starting to thrust.

He bit his lip as his hands fisted the sheets, Rex didn't know if the blindfold or Six's surprised made it different but he felt himself reaching his limit as fingers hit his sweet spot and cried out as his back arched feeling his muscles tense. Six groaned when Rex whined his name as he came into his lovers mouth, he swallowed and continued to suck as Rex jerked against him before relaxing back into the sheets. He lifted his mouth as his finger grabbed the toy; Six came over his lover sucking at Rex's collar bone and groaned when hands danced down his chest to rub against his cock.

Rex heard Six groan and smiled lightly as he slid his hand under the material to fist his lovers cock swirling his thumb around the leaking head, smearing the pre-cum. Six bit down on Rex's neck as his hips snapped forward and he had to force himself to pull back, he moved to the desk and grabbed something before coming back to Rex who was still sprawled out. He frowned when Six's quick hands slid something over his cock then said hands grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward till he stood before Six who turned them before hands helped him kneel on the floor.

Six rubbed the back off his knuckles over Rex's flushed cheek as a wicked smirk claimed his lips, he knew the idea was to teach Rex to ask for things but when this plan came to mind he couldn't pass up on it. Rex licked his lips "Six." He didn't know where his lover had gone when he heard a small click as his lover pulled him forward and found a smile tugging at his lips, he parted them about to ask when Six's lips covered his. Six groaned when hands fell to his thighs fisting the material covering them as he rubbed their tongues together, he pulled back slightly "Rex" his voice was rough and deep "trust me." Because he felt his control slipping.

He frowned under the blindfold wondering why he asked that but Rex didn't hesitate in his answer "Always." His hands slid up as he brushed his lips against Six's chin, his lover was sat on the edge of the bed so Rex should have an easy enough time getting his lips around his favourite lollypop. Six groaned as lips trailed down his chest, he opened his mouth only to groan again when Rex pushed his thighs further part as his lips trailed lower and he meant to ask him something. But that went out the window as hands freed his cock before hot lips wrapped around the head as a tongue dipped in his slit, Six threaded fingers in black hair as he reached for the small device on the bedside table.

Rex moaned at the taste of his lover and swirled his tongue around the hard length before sucking on it as fingers tightened in his hair. Six watched through the lens as he angled Rex's head back slightly watching as lips slid further down his cock, he groaned never having seen a more erotic sight in his life "Fuck." Six let the word slip free when Rex's cupped his balls squeezing gently. Rex moaned at Six's groan knowing his lover was watching his cock sliding in his mouth, it was one of the things that turned Six on. He knew how to make Six get there all the more faster, Rex slid the hard length from his lips and rubbed his tongue on the underside spot just below the head as he slid one hand up.

He groaned at the sight knowing Rex was playing with him because he only did this when he was feeling naughty or playful. Six loved cumming into Rex's parted lips often on the times he did get too, his cum would hit the younger man's cheeks and chin making him lap it up. Rex smirked before sucking on the head as he massaged Six's balls and groaned as pre-cum hit his tongue, he slid the hard length to the back of his throat and swallowed loving when Six tugged on his hair. He groaned and pulled on Rex's hair as the younger man slowly slid his lips up his hard cock until he released Six's length and parted his lips "Six."

Six groaned hearing Rex join in when he felt his climax claim him, he watched through the lens as Rex smirked after swallowing before swiping his tongue out to lick the rest up on his chin and corner of his mouth. Rex was hard, achingly hard but didn't cum knowing Six had one of his toys on his cock and groaned at his perverted partner "Six." But he received no answer and reached out only to find his lover gone. He placed the camera on the edge of the desk as he straightened his bottom before pressing up behind his lover "You have a cock ring on" Six smirked when Rex muttered under his breath "I want you to do something for me" he took his lovers arms helping him stand "If you don't want to just tell me."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Rex swallowed nervously as Six helped him to his knees pressing his lips against the shell of his ear "I want to watch as you fuck yourself." He had no idea what that meant but before he could ask Six grabbed his hands placing them against something cold. Six heard Rex's gasp as his hands slid down the toy or more commonly known a dildo, he hadn't tried this before but found he liked the idea when it came to his mind. He placed small wall cameras around the room to record everything, Six sat back on his hunches waiting for Rex's answer.

He wasn't sure what to say, obviously Six liked this idea but he wasn't sure if he should. Of course he thought he would look a bit ridiculous and he had never used one of these before, Rex didn't think men used them. Six turned Rex's face to his and brushed their lips "Tell me what you want to do" he wasn't trying to pressure his partner into anything and when his lover went quiet he didn't take it as a good sign. Rex sucked on his lovers bottom lip for a moment feeling his cheeks heat as he asked his question a second later "How." God he was thankful for the blind fold.

Six smiled as he kissed Rex "I will help you" he nipped the plump bottom lip "But if you don't want to then that's ok." His arms slid around the younger man who wrung his bottom lip between his teeth before nodded slowly. Rex swallowed as Six tugged him forward then disappeared before coming back, lips ghosted over his cheek and down his neck making him shiver then moan softly as coated fingers pressed against his entrance. Six sucked at Rex's throat while starting to thrust his fingers "So sexy" he whispered the words between sucking kisses "I want you so much." and it was true Six had never been this aroused in his life until Rex.

He curled his fingers over Six's shoulders, nails biting into skin when the older man removed his fingers before whispering "You ready." Rex nodded as he pressed his cheeks against Six's. He soothed one hand down Rex's back "Spread your legs wider" Six dropped kisses to the younger man's skin as he spread his knees wider and lowered his hips slightly. Rex wrung his lip and groaned when Six helped him slide down on the tip of the dildo which stood straight fixed to the floor, his breathing caught as Six groaned "Fuck so hot." As hands gripped his cheeks spreading them slightly as his lowered his hips taking more of the dildo into him.

Six nipped at Rex's shoulder "You good" he sucked at the skin smiling when he received a groan as hands gripped his biceps, he moved back sliding his hands up Rex's chest to cup his face "I've never been more aroused." Six brushed their lips swallowing Rex's groan. He sucked on Six's bottom lip as he braced himself before lifting his hips then lowering them, Rex gasped at the sensations it felt different from Six but not in a bad way. He panted into Six's mouth thinking about his lovers admission made his temperature climb higher, Rex cried out when the dildo struck his sweet spot he felt Six lower his hands to the floor as the older man moved away and felt his cock jerk at how erotic he found this.

Rex spread his bent legs wider as he found a rhythm with his hips, lifting them to lower them slowly getting faster and whimpered his lovers name "Six." Thinking about how the older man was watching him. Six touched the small device that switched to an image of Rex from behind and nearly shot his load at the images of his lover taking the dildo into him. He dragged his gaze away from the small recording screen as Six shed his pants before leaning back against the wall as he fisted his cock "Fuck Rex" he squeezed the base of his cock trying to hold back is climax.

Rex bit his bottom lip as he moved his hips faster hearing Six's groans only added to his desire; he dropped his head to his chest as he felt the sensations building "Let me cum please." Rex was hitting his sweet spot on every time his hips lowered. Six pressed his head back against the wall as he pumped his cock with one hand while still squeezing the base "Fuck it Rex" he panted the words "Let me see." Six watched Rex lift his flushed face, lips shiny, red, and slightly swollen as his hips moved faster while he clenched his hands into fists on the floor.

He cried out as his hips slammed down, feeling the fire burn low in his stomach as his body jerk, muscles tensing as his climax swept through him even though he didn't ejaculate. Rex panted as his hips stilled he could feel sweat lightly coating his skin but found himself need more because of the cock ring, he was achingly hard and needed to cum badly "Six." It was a plea to his lover. Six groaned when Rex rocked his hips before swirling them in a circle as he whimpered, damn he tensed his jaw squeezing painfully hard trying not to cum as Rex's carried on moving his hips seeking release. He licked his dry lips "Remove the blindfold." Six needed to see the desire darkening those eyes and felt his hips snap when Rex pulled it down as his hips lifted again.

He whimpered as he hit his sweet pot again sucking on his bottom lip at the sight of Six resting against the wall legs spread as he fisted his cock watching him, it caused his breath to catch because Rex had never seen Six looking at him like that before. It was so dark and full of promise, withheld passions that left him shaking just from those brown eyes dancing over his body. Six groaned as Rex dropped his eyes to his cock whimpering on every downward movement "How badly do you want my cock." It was like an aphrodisiac watching Rex eye his cock while moving his hips faster.

Rex leaned further forward as he slammed his hips down "I need you to fuck me" he cheeks heated further at his words but it only turned him on more "So badly" Rex whimpered "Want to feel you so deep inside me." He could feel his body reading for another 'empty climax' and shivered at the look of his lover. Six couldn't hold it back anymore he groaned while fisting his cock watching Rex who skin was glistening lightly with sweat "Fuck baby." His hips snapped forward as he spilled his release into his hand, Six watched Rex with pleasure hazed eyes as the younger man pleaded with him.

He rocked his hips then lifted them "Come here." Rex licked his lips Six moved towards him before his lover could kneel he wrapped his lips around Six's hard cock and moaned as he tasted Six's cum. He groaned and looked down at Rex who was fucking himself while that talented tongue swirled around his head, Six fisted Rex's hair rocking his hips forward "Fuck baby you look like such a slut." His head tipped back on his tense shoulders when Rex groaned as he deep throated him. Rex had never felt so hot and Six's words only made him that much hotter, his hips slammed down on the dildo making him whimper as the sensations proved too much his body shuddered as another 'empty release' took him.

Six lifted his head when Rex pulled back crying out and lost it, his hips jerked forward at the sight of Rex face flushed, hair dampened by sweat as he stared through pleasure hazed eyes. Rex moaned when Six's cum hit his cheek and lips, he whimpered feeling his body shaking "Please fuck me." He couldn't take it no more; he needed his man to give it to him hard. Six slanted his mouth over the younger man's as he pulled Rex forward letting the dildo slid free "Get on your knees." He groaned when Rex moved before him on his knees and dropped his chest to the floor and begged. He spread his knees dropping his hips down "Now Six please" Rex fisted his hand against the floor as sweat rolled down his back and glanced at his lover "Take me." His words cut off into a whine.

Six gripped Rex's hips and pressed his head against the younger man's already prepared entrance, hissing when Rex pushed his hips back whining "Faster." And Six buried his cock to the hilt as he dropped his chest to Rex's heated back. He felt his body tense as Six thrust into him, Rex panted as his cheek rubbed against the floor and screwed his eyes shut as sensations built. Rex withered against him noises slipping free from his mouth, Six bit down on the younger man's shoulder when he stiffened as muscles clamped down tightly on his cock. He couldn't believe Rex was having another 'empty release' again but found himself groaning as he felt a climax rip through him.

Rex moaned at the feeling of Six cumming inside him, it was so hot compared to the dildo and he could feel the pulse in his lovers cock. He swirled his hips making Six grip him tighter "Take it off" he needed to cum so badly, his thighs trembled as Six continued to thrust into him. Six watched as Rex arched his back as his knees spread wider sending him deeper, he tipped his head back gripping those heavenly hips with enough force to bruise "Rex stop." because there was no chance in hell he could stop if Rex kept pushing back to meet his thrust.

He whined but stilled his hips, moaning in disappointment when Six pulled free of him as a hand gripped the cock ring pulling it free from him carefully. Six bit his lip at the sight of his seed escaping Rex and quickly turned his lover over, coming back over him and fastening their mouths together as he pushed back in swallowing Rex's groan. He locked his shaking thighs around Six's back while hooking his arms under Six's and gripped his shoulders pressing them flush "Six." Rex bit his lover's bottom lip hard as the older man thrust back into him. Six hissed eyes dropping to Rex's lips that had a slight coating of blood on them knowing it was his as nails bit into his flesh, he sucked on Rex's chin before raking his teeth over the younger man's throat. Rex cried out as Six's hips pistioned against him and lifted one arm over his lover's shoulders to sink his hand in brown hair crushing the strand in his tight hold, he held his open lips over Six panting into his lovers mouth as the pleasure mounted.

Six felt Rex's muscles tighten on him almost painfully and groaned as his hips snapped forward feeling his climax claiming him for the final time. Rex felt his eyes roll back in his head as his body tensed, feeling his orgasm claiming him with a fury he had never know, the most he could do was jerk against Six and whimper softly as his cock jerked. Six held Rex tighter as he continued to jerk against him and groaned at the feeling of Rex's cum coating their stomachs, he sucked on the younger man's neck as his body slowly went limp. Rex swallowed but his throat felt dry and his voice was raspy "I love you." He turned his head eyes falling closed when Six nuzzled him and kissed him softly before whispering "Love you."

He didn't know how long they laid there but Six was in no hurry to move however his younger lover had noticed the small camera trained on them, Six smiled into Rex's neck when a hand slapped against his back hard enough to leave a red print. He felt his mouth drop open in shock "You did not record me did you." Rex hit Six again when the older man suppressed a laugh, he didn't know whether to upset or slightly turned on by the fact Six had recorded them. He dropped a kiss to the skin before him "It's not on." ok so that was a lie but Six didn't want to have to delete it if Rex didn't agree with his plan.

Rex slapped Six back again "The red light is on moron" he tipped his head back looking at the small camera control device then glanced around the room, noticing the camera's "Your perverted you know that don't you." The younger man rubbed the flat of his foot up Six's calf when a question came to mind. "Is that why you did this" Six lifted his head to look at his partner knowing the next smack was going to hurt "No I read your journal" he turned his head when Rex's hand swiped at his face "I wanted to teach you a lesson about talking to me." The older man had faced death many times in his life and none of that compared to this.

He narrowed his eyes on his lover feeling slightly shocked Six had read his journal "And just what where you trying to teach me" Rex pushed at his lovers shoulder when the older man tried to kiss him "Stop smiling you're not funny and don't kiss me." He turned his face when Six pinned his hands. Six peppered kisses over his lovers face "You seem to think that this, us won't last" brown eye locked with his "I wanted to teach you that by doing something new that your fears are for nothing." Six dropped his head brushing their lips softly.

Rex resumed moving his foot over Six's calf and tried not to smile when Six said "And half of your fears come from the crap Noah tells you." He knew his lover didn't mind Noah but hated the fact he was clued in on most of their relationship. He lost the battled and ended up smiling "I don't listen to everything he says" Rex nipped Six's lip "Your just older which means more experienced and I just want it to be good for you, Noah helps me come up with ideas."

Six sucked on Rex's bottom lip "But this is us, I should know these things not Noah." Admittedly his lesson had gone out the window very early on but his intentions had been in the right place, plus he had a hot little tape of Rex doing very sexy things. Rex pushed against Six's hands till the older man let him go and wrapped his arms the older man, loving all the ropey muscles against his "Well you could have told me that." he pulled Six's head to his when the older man opened his mouth to argue the point he didn't know so he couldn't tell him.

He spoke into the kiss making Rex laugh but didn't pull back as there tongue tangled, Six slid his lips over Rex's jaw then down his neck "Can I kept the video?" he would use any and every technique he knew to keep that video. Rex slid fingers into brown hair "I suppose but I want you to do something for me." His rubbed his foot up and down as he pressed his lips to the older man's cheek, loving how Six was shaping his body with his hands as lips caressed his skin.

"Make love to me." Six sucked at Rex's throat letting his hands smooth up the younger man's side before lifting his head to fasten their lips together.

"I'm not switching the camera off."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed if I missed any <em>more<em> mistakes please let me know and I will correct them.

C.I.G.21xxxx


End file.
